Par ce que c'estoit luy, par ce que c'estoit moy
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Malgré leurs différences, le Capitaine Aubrey et le Docteur Maturin sont amis depuis des années, même s'ils ne sauraient expliquer pourquoi. Montaigne aurait sans doute pu les y aider. Ecrit pour Dekado dans le cadre de l'opération écrire pour aider.


Titre :Par ce que c'estoit luy, par ce que c'estoit moy

Petite note : Ecrit dans le cadre de l'opération écrire pour aider.

Fandom : Master and Commander (le film est super, mais si vous n'avez pas lu les livres, je vous conseille de vous précipiter).

Sponsor : Dekado, qui s'intéresse à « l'amitié des deux hommes qui jouent de la musique ensemble (du Bach de préférence). »

Rating :K

Disclaimer : Patrick O'Brian est l'auteur incontesté des la série de livres contant les aventures de Jack Aubrey..

Nombre de mots : 961

Note : Ma plus grande expérience maritime se résumant à la traversée jusqu'aux îles anglo-normandes, ne m'en veuillez pas d'éventuelles, et probables, erreurs de vocabulaire. Toute correction sera la bienvenue. Etant donné le sujet, j'ai essayé de ne pas verser dans le sarcasme pour une fois, à vous de me dire ce que cela vaut !

**

* * *

**

Par ce que c'estoit luy, par ce que c'estoit moy

Quelque part en Mer de Chine, la Surprise oscillait doucement sous le vent, semblant marquer le rythme de la musique qui s'échappait des doigts de son Capitaine. Stephen entra dans la chambre à sa manière habituelle, c'est-à-dire qu'il se serait sans doute ouvert le crâne s'il n'avait pas été rattrapé in extremis par la main ferme de Killick.

Après s'être assuré que sa charge ne se tuerait pas dans les minutes qui suivraient comme le vulgaire marin d'eau douce qu'il restait malgré les années passées à bord, le valet prit la fuite devant le violon de Jack Aubrey. Il ne comprendrait jamais le goût des deux hommes pour le crincrin, insipide selon lui face à la musique qu'on tirait d'une cornemuse.

Le jour où il s'était ouvert de cette pensée à Boden, celui-ci lui avait fait remarquer que le Capitaine et le Docteur étaient des monsieurs, pas des chiens galeux comme lui et qu'un gentleman était un homme qui 'savait jouer de la cornemuse mais qui n'en jouait pas'. Killick ne comprenait rien à ce proverbe. Pourquoi le gentleman en question aurait-il apprit à en jouer s'il n'aimait pas cela ?

Stephen resta donc seul à observer son ami qui jouait les yeux fermés la deuxième des partitas pour violon solo de Bach. L'exécution était fort honorable et pleine de sentiments, bien qu'elle manquât d'une certaine fluidité, surtout dans le cinquième mouvement.

Lorsque Jack reposa son violon en lui souriant, il fallut à Stephen faire un effort sur lui-même pour sortir de la transe où l'avait plongé l'harmonie. La dualité de l'espèce humaine ne cessait de fasciner l'espion du gouvernement anglais.

Aubrey avait un humour à peu près aussi fin qu'une salve de ses chères pièces d'artillerie et pouvait pourtant exécuter des pièces musicales avec tant de sentiments, dans ces bons jours, qu'il aurait pu tirer des larmes à toute âme un tant soit peu sensible malgré ses mains couturés et pleines de cornes par l'action des années, des cordages et des armes.

Qui aurait dit en voyant cette silhouette lourde, léonine, massive, que Jack La Chance était un violoniste ? Un orgue ou un cor des Alpes auraient semblé plus appropriés entre ces grandes et fortes mains ! D'ailleurs il regrettait les provisions fraîches que la Surprise venait d'embarquer : un régime de biscuits aux charançons aurait pu faire perdre à son ami les cinquante livres que le médecin en Stephen jugeait superflu.

Et combien de magnifiques spécimens avait-il fait tomber sur le sol brusquement, surpris par la voix du Capitaine qui informait ses hommes, d'une voix qui aurait sans problème portée à l'autre bout du navire en pleine tempête au Cap Horn qu'ils n'étaient 'qu'une bande de singes pouilleux qui mériteraient qu'on fasse monter le caillebotis' ?

C'était aussi pour cette dualité qu'il lui était autant attaché. Et puis, comment expliquer l'amitié ? Il était rare que Stephen cite les français mais il ne savait mieux résumer son affection pour Jack que par les mots que Montaigne avait offert à la mémoire de la Boétie : « Par ce que c'estoit luy, par ce que c'estoit moy »

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant l'objet de celles-ci s'adresser à lui :

-« Bonsoir Stephen, vous avez fini de dépouiller votre courrier ?

-En effet, l'un de mes correspondants m'a d'ailleurs fait parvenir des guêpes fouisseuses dans du formol et elles sont du plus grand intérêt.

-Je n'en doute pas. Vous pouvez posséder et encombrer vos quartiers d'autant de bocaux qu'il vous plaira de membres du règne végétal, animal, ou même d'un troisième si vous en trouvez un, , mais je vous en conjure, ne recommencez pas cet élevage d'abeilles.

-Ne vous l'ai-je pas promis ?

-L'acharné naturaliste en vous m'a déjà joué des tours.

-Mais la science a toujours fini par céder devant les impératifs du service. Je vous ai même laissé tailler des colins dans mon araucaria après ce vilain coup de vent il y a quelques mois.

-Je suppose que vous parlez des cabillots _(1)_, mon frère.

-Appelez les comme vous voulez. »

Jack sourit.

L'incompétence du Docteur en matière de termes marins appropriés, de pied marin ou tout simplement d'habitudes du service était proverbiale. La première chose qu'on demandait à un homme embarqué sous le commandement du Capitaine Aubrey était une vigilance de tous les instants pour empêcher le médecin du bord de tomber entre le canot et le navire en embarquant, de tomber de la hune, _de l'empêcher d'y monter aussi si possible_, de tomber à l'eau en se penchant pour observer un quelconque marsouin, de tomber dans l'échelle de coupée lorsque la Surprise étalait un peu brusquement, de tomber du canot dans lequel il se trouvait quand on affalait…La liste était sans fin.

Tous les anciens Surprises, de rudes gaillards bronzés aux cheveux tressés qui auraient étendus le Docteur d'une seule main, le couvaient du regard continuellement comme un nouveau-né est veillé par sa mère, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire sourire intérieurement leur Capitaine. En même temps cela ne les empêchaient pas de l'admirer parce qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai médecin, pas d'un vulgaire chirurgien comme tous les arracheurs de dents des autres bateaux, et d'être prêt à se faire trépaner par lui à la première occasion avec joie.

C'était vraiment un être peu commun que ce cher Maturin : espion, naturaliste, médecin et violoncelliste, brillant linguiste et ami très cher.

Jamais il n'aurait osé utiliser, avec son atroce accent, cette citation devant Stephen qui parlait le français sans doute mieux que le nabot-naparte lui-même mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait lu un jour dans l'un des devoirs de français de son fils Georges : « Par ce que c'estoit luy, par ce que c'estoit moy »

Fin

1 _Ancien nom d'un dispositif permettant de bloquer un cordage_


End file.
